


Cose mortali

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Denial, Idiots in Love, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shadowhunter Arthur, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampire Merlin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: Prompt: Shadowhunter!AU, in cui Arthur è uno shadowhunter spocchioso e Merlin il capo clan dei vampiri di New York
«Non ti darò ragione» mormorò Arthur, ma si fece abbracciare e si sciolse nella stretta di Merlin. Il che, pensò il vampiro, era quanto di più simile a un'ammissione di colpa avrebbe mai avuto.E il problema era che gli andava pure bene, dunque l'idiota era proprio lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Drabble Week 8-10 luglio 2016 indetto dal gruppo WAOFP su Facebook.

L'Istituto era in subbuglio. I lunghi corridoi risuonavano di voci concitate, passi frenetici e sfrigolare di armi. Arthur, gli occhi ancora appiccicati dal sonno, venne travolto da una Shadowhunter in corsa.

«Guarda dove vai!» biascicò Arthur, traballando.

Lei lo raddrizzò afferrandolo per la spalla, le unghie appuntite che si conficcavano sulla sua pelle con eccessivo intento. «Non ti sei stufato di fare il bello addormentato, fratello caro?»

Ovviamente, Morgana. L'ultima cosa di cui Arthur aveva bisogno al mattino. O alle nove di sera. O a quello che era.

«Mgh. Che succede?» disse Arthur, strofinandosi le mani sulla faccia.

«Ordinaria routine. C'è stata una segnalazione di un alterco tra un gruppo di vampiri e uno di licantropi...»

«Tipico» disse Arthur, scacciando l'aria con una mano.

«Un paio di entrambe le fazioni ci sono rimasti secchi.»

«Ordinaria routine, hai detto?» sferzò Arthur, immediatamente sveglio.

La sorella si strinse nelle spalle. «Nessun Mondano è rimasto coinvolto, quindi non è niente di irreparabile. Comunque, va' a infilarti qualcosa sopra quella t-shirt e quei boxer e andiamo a dare un'occhiata. E, oh, Arthur, un consiglio... fa ancora troppo caldo per un dolcevita, ma la giacca di pelle potrebbe andare. Quel colletto dovrebbe essere sufficiente.»

Lui emise un verso interrogativo mentre rientrava nella sua stanza, ma senza darle troppo peso. Decise di ignorare anche l'occhiata in tralice che Morgana lanciò al suo collo.

 

 

Lasciò la moto all'imbocco del vicolo. Morgana smontò come una gazzella; odiava viaggiare reggendosi a lui perché preferiva guidare, ma non c'era stato tempo per trovare un altro mezzo altrettanto rapido; la /bimba/ di Arthur era l'unica moto volante di cui disponevano, anche se non troppo legalmente, gli Shadowhunters di Manhattan.

Alcuni dei loro erano già sul posto e stavano esaminando dei corpi che giacevano a terra. Arthur restò dov'era; solo quando ebbe messo a fuoco i cadaveri e si rese conto che non riconosceva nessuna di quelle fattezze, solo allora si accorse di aver trattenuto il fiato. Si diede dell'idiota e raggiunse i colleghi.

«Cosa abbiamo?»

«Due /cani/ con la gola lacerata» disse Gwaine, uno Shadowhunter del laboratorio medico. «E' di sicuro opera dei vampiri. E, oh, c'è pure un succhiasangue morto. La pelle è bruciata, quindi deve essere stato esposto al sole. A giudicare dai danni, deve essere deceduto diverse ora prima dei due pulciosi.»

«Fatemi indovinare... è stato costretto al sole dai licantropi, poi i suoi amici succhiasangue lo hanno saputo e hanno combinato questo bel pasticcio per vendetta» disse Morgana, mulinando la coda di cavallo con aria annoiata.

«E' l'ipotesi più probabile» asserì Gwaine.

Arthur si premette il ponte del naso tra le dita. «Idioti» soffiò. I Nascosti non facevano che procurare loro grattacapi. Né mondai, né demoni, i Nascosti erano solo... problemi. Problemi (più o meno) viventi e pensanti e parlanti – dio, parlanti eccome... non chiudevano mai la bocca, non /chiudeva/ mai la bocca, era davvero-

«Arthur, mi hai sentito?»

«Mh?»

«Dobbiamo indagare. Io vado al Lupo di Giada con Gwaine, tu puoi dare un'occhiata all'Hotel Dumort.»

«Verrei con te, principessa» disse Gwaine ad Arthur, «ma visto che sei l'unico a cui è permesso presentarsi come un ospite al Dumort, suppongo che sarei solo d'impiccio.» E lanciò un ghigno poco raccomandabile.

«Non è colpa mia se sono il migliore nella diplomazia interspeciem» disse semplicemente Arthur.

«Oh, ora la chiamano /diplomazia/?» ridacchiò Gwaine.

Arthur sentì un nervo esplodergli sulla tempia senza preavviso, una bomba a mano. «Cosa staresti insinuando?» ringhiò tra i denti, afferrando la maglia nera di Gwaine.

«Niente a cui tu stesso non stia pensando.»

«Calmi» intervenne Morgana, separandoli con uno strattone deciso. «Non mi pare il caso di litigare.»

Arthur si aggiustò il colletto della giacca di pelle, strofinando il palmo sul collo. «Litigare? No, non me la prendo per qualcuno di tanto insignificante.» A chi volesse riferirsi non era chiaro nemmeno a lui.

 

 

«Arthur!»

Lo Shadowhunter alzò il naso. Merlin, il capo dei vampiri di New York, se ne stava appeso al soffitto a testa i giù come il maledetto pipistrello che era. Aveva arpionato le gambe a una sbarra di metallo attaccata al muro e lo guardava allegro, gli occhi a mezzaluna.

«Sua eccellenza l'angioletto ha deciso di venirmi a trovare nella mia umile dimora! A cosa devo l'onore?»

«Che pensavate di fare?» disse Arthur duramente. Non poteva passarci sopra: il mondo dei Nascosti era governato da regole ben precise che evitavano che tutto andasse al diavolo e che il caos dilagasse. Nessuno poteva fare quello che voleva, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto: i confini tra Nascosti, Mondani e Shadowhunters erano definiti, e tali dovevano restare.

«Uccidere un altro Nascosto per propria iniziativa è un reato gravissimo» fece presente Arthur, incrociando le braccia al petto. «E non guardarmi con quella faccia: io sono uno Shadowhunter, faccio rispettare le regole.»

Merlin arricciò il naso. «Viene in casa mia, spara accuse gratuite e si auto-proclama pure il paladino della giustizia.»

Con un balzo e una capriola avvitata (che fece alzare ad Arthur gli occhi al cielo perché, andiamo!), Merlin atterrò delicatamente davanti a lui.

«... Eppure, quando vuole, dimentica convenientemente tutte le sue belle regole» sussurrò il vampiro, fingendosi pensieroso.

Arthur impedì alla propria mano di volare a grattarsi il collo. «Dimmi subito chi è stato ad uccidere i licantropi e potrei mostrare un briciolo di clemenza» soffiò invece, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Merlin si portò teatralmente una mano dove avrebbe dovuto esserci un cuore pulsante. «Cielo! E mi minaccia anche! Vuole che faccia il nome dei miei compagni o... cosa? Metterà la mia casa a ferro e fuoco agitando il suo spadino angelico?»

Le dita di Arthur volarono alla cintura, stavolta, dove stavano appese due lame affilate in bella mostra. «Non mi provocare, vampiro.»

Un ghigno pericoloso scoprì appena i canini di Merlin. Il suo volto pallido e scavato sembrò più angolare del solito. C'erano momenti, minuscoli, stupidi momenti in cui Arthur dimenticava che Merlin fosse un vampiro. Quando sorrideva così, invece, glielo ricordava sempre.

«Se ti provoco, che farai?» disse Merlin, la voce bassa, vibrante. Si avvicinò a lui di mezzo passo, il naso a un palmo dal suo.

Arthur sostenne il suo sguardo con fierezza, l'adrenalina che iniziava a montare nelle sue vene; ma quando gli occhi di Merlin scivolarono lenti nel punto che congiungeva il suo collo alla spalla, anche sotto i vestiti Arthur sentì una puntura ghiacciata che lo fece arretrare con stizza.

«Non venire a piangere da me quando tornerò qui con i rinforzi e vi faremo parlare con le cattive» sputò, raggiungendo l'uscita a passo svelto.

«Che carino... mi stai avvertendo in anticipo?» gli gridò dietro Merlin. «Anche se non siamo stati noi? Perché /non siamo stati noi/.»

Arthur si bloccò.

«Nessun vampiro sotto il mio comando ha fatto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto, te l'assicuro» disse Merlin, calmo.

Lo Shadowhunter non si voltò. «E quelli non sotto il tuo comando?»  
Riuscì a immaginarselo ridacchiare anche se non poteva vederlo.

«Nessun vampiro a New York osa sottrarsi al mio comando.»

Quando Arthur si ostinò a proseguire per la sua strada, Merlin aggiunse:

«E restituiscimi la moto, asino! Mi sono stufato di andare a piedi.»

«Te l'ho sequestrata.»

«Per l'autorità di chi?»

Solo allora Arthur si voltò per lanciargli un mezzo sorrisetto. «La mia.»

 

 

«L'avevo detto che non eravamo stati noi o no?» gracchiò Merlin, barcollando per la strada buia.

Quasi inciampò nel cadavere di quella dannata fata a cui aveva spezzato il collo. Le facevano sempre più resistenti, ultimamente. E più infide: erano brave a simulare ferite che avrebbe potuto causare un vampiro.

«Certo che l'avevo detto» si rispose da solo Merlin, pulendosi via il sangue cattivo dalla bocca. Aveva alcune ossa rotte, perché le fate, oltre che infide, erano anche furbe e avevano preso ad attaccare in gruppo. A differenza di certi sciocchi angioletti scavezzacollo e snob che pensavano di essere supereroi e di poter fare tutto da soli.

Era questo il problema degli Shadowhunters: si credevano al di sopra di tutto. Si credevano Dei indistruttibili, quando invece erano per metà fragili umani e non possedevano nemmeno la capacità di guarire in fretta come i vampiri. Ma che poteva farci, Merlin... aveva sempre amato i casi difficili.

Si accasciò con un singulto al corpo di Arthur, abbandonato e martoriato come quello del peggior animale. Gli prese il volto tra le mani, allontanando dalla fronte i capelli incrostati di sangue. Lui gemette. Era vivo.

«Oh...» Merlin chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi per un momento tanto umano da star male. «Ehi, ehi, ehi. Va tutto bene, signor asino. Ho mandato i miei a chiamare i tuoi amichetti, stanno arrivando.»

Un flebile singhiozzo scappò dalle labbra spaccate di Arthur.

«No, no, no... non fare così» cantilenò insensatamente Merlin. «Ucciderò tutti quelli che hanno osato farti del male, sì... Non guardarmi in quel modo. Lo sai che lo farò. Così biondo, così carino, così scemo. Hai finalmente capito che il tuo senso della giustizia è un po' bizzarro, mh?»

Il suono di tacchi a spillo rimbombò sulla stradina come una scarica di proiettili.

«Levati!» tuonò Morgana con la sua solita eleganza, scansando Merlin e facendolo finire col sedere per terra. Poi prese a disegnare rune sulle braccia del fratello.

Gwaine, che arrancava dietro di lei, lanciò una vaga occhiata diffidente a Merlin, ma gli fece una specie di cenno di saluto e volò ad aiutare Morgana.

«Le Seelie che erano scappate?» si informò Merlin.

«Le hanno raggiunte i nostri» disse Gwaine. «Tutto sistemato.»

«Per una volta siete riusciti a fare il vostro dovere. Evviva, evviva! Peccato che nel frattempo ha dovuto morire un vampiro innocente e un altro è stato pestato per proteggere uno dei vostri» fece presente Merlin.

Morgana scattò su come una molla. «Non osare-»

Ma un verso sospettosamente simile a un 'Mrrrrlin' ammutolì tutti quanti.

Il vampiro gattonò fino a tornare al livello del volto di Arthur. Gli accarezzò una guancia e il collo mentre la sua pelle piena di lividi tornava di un colorito più o meno vitale grazie alle cure.

«Mi chiedo chi sia dei due il cavalier servente in questa relazione» sussurrò Merlin.

«Non... c'è alcuna relazione...» mugugnò Arthur. Ma aveva gli occhi lucidi e le sopracciglia distese come in quelle rare volte in cui, tra le lenzuola, abbassava appena appena le difese e permetteva a Merlin di entrare. Di vederlo. Di amarlo. Come la notte precedente.

«Sicuro che non c'è?» chiese Merlin, scandagliando la sua figura per assicurarsi che quegli incompetenti non avessero tralasciato ferite mortali. Accarezzò con due dita i forellini appena visibili sul collo di Arthur, poi si asciugò a sua volta gli occhi.

«Io levo le tende» annunciò Gwaine, alzando le mani. «Qui la situazione si sta facendo troppo sentimentale.»

Merlin lo ignorò e premette le labbra su quelle di Arthur con forza; se Arthur avesse sentito dolore, ben gli stava. Okay, no, non era vero, allentò appena la pressione per non fargli male. Arthur sospirò nella sua bocca e gli afferrò i capelli con un certo slancio.

Merlin percepì Morgana, da qualche parte al suo fianco, emettere un suono simile a quello di un gatto strozzato.

«Mmmmmmh» mugugnò Arthur, ma Merlin non gli avrebbe dato retta; gli aveva fatto prendere uno spavento terribile, e non era la prima volta, visto che aveva l'abitudine di buttarsi come un completo folle in situazioni di pericolo mortale. Il minimo che poteva fare era farsi baciare fin quando Merlin avesse voluto. Il suo stupido, stupendo Arthur.

«Mmmh!... Aria...»

«Oh, scusa, hai ragione!» disse Merlin, staccandosi da lui con uno schiocco e accarezzandogli mestamente i capelli. A volte dimenticava che Arthur aveva bisogno di respirare. Lui avrebbe potuto restare incollato alle sue labbra per sempre.

Lo aiutò a mettersi seduto senza togliere il braccio dalle sue spalle.

«Te l'avevo detto o no che non eravamo stati noi vampiri?»

«Non ti darò ragione» mormorò Arthur, ma si fece abbracciare e si sciolse nella stretta di Merlin. Il che, pensò il vampiro, era quanto di più simile a un'ammissione di colpa avrebbe mai avuto.

E il problema era che gli andava pure bene, dunque l'idiota era proprio lui.

 

 


End file.
